loffandomcom-20200214-history
League Ranks
The League ranking structure was created almost entirely "ad hoc" in the lobby of the United Nations Building in New York during The Founding. The officers present (Thomas Doone, Cassandra Wells, Juliet Crowe and Lars Svensen) decided on the ranks and their relative levels on the basis of "what sounds cool". League officers are permitted, in theory, to use their native language's translation of their current rank, although this right is very rarely exercised. The rank structure is as follows: * Commander * Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Officer * Recruit Commander There are only two Commanders in the League - Commander Thomas Doone of Delta Squadron, and Commander Robert Mitchell of Bravo Squadron. The rank of Commander is the highest in the active-duty structure, and the elevation of Mitchell to that rank was a major part of the agreement that founded Bravo Squadron. Colonel There remains only one Colonel within the active-duty structure: Colonel Cassandra Wells of Delta Squadron. Given that the next-highest ranking Delta is a Lieutenant, there have beens some complaints that Colonel Wells is unnecessarily senior in the structure. These complaints have never gained serious traction, since the immediate response of both the Colonel and her Commander would be the promotion of all Deltas to at least the rank of Major. Major The remaining Combat Squadron Leaders all hold the rank of Major. This means that Watanabe Kenta, Harriet Williams, Jeremy MacIntosh and Stephanie Sommer are Majors, although the latter two are usually referred to as "Captain" given their naval role. In theory, this rank should also be extended to Sierra, but she has consistently refused it. Captain Captain, as a rank, is given to two specific groups. It is always given, even if only as a mark of respect, to the individual in command of a vessel designated "LV" (League Vessel) or "LCV" (League Combat Vessel). It is also given to the Executive Officer of a Combat Squadron. Lieutenant Lieutenant rank is given to all Support Squadron Leaders, which includes Ruth Battanridge, Juliet Crowe, Hermann Schultz and Wi Chen. It is also the official rank of Captain Louie Sanchez. Överstelöjtnant This specific rank is given only to Lars Svensen, and was part of the original League Charter. Officer Officer is the most common rank in the active-duty structure. At least 90% of the active-duty structure holds the rank of Officer. There have been efforts at introducing a more explicit system in order to define seniority, but the small number and high quality of personnel employed by the League ensures that such issues arise only infrequently, and are dealt with rapidly. Recruit Recruits are officers in the active-duty structure who have not "earned their stripes". The awarding of stripes, along with Officer rank, is entirely and exclusively the perogative of the Recruit's Squadron Leader, and no one may countermand their decision in that matter. A Recruit's uniform is a standard blue jumpsuit, although it lacks the yellow piping marking one who has earned their stripes. Category:League Organisation